How Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Should Have Opened
by GiovanniGo
Summary: In a funny short story, Indiana Jones finds tickets for he and all of his digging staff to see "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension". It's funny, short, and sweet! (ONE-SHOT). All inspired by the opening of the 2004 film, "The Spongebob Squarepants Movie". Read and review it all!


**Hello. This was all written and posted in just ONE DAY! It's not much for an "Indiana Jones" - "Phineas and Ferb" crossover. It's just an idea I had for an alternate live-action opening for the "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2****nd**** Dimension" movie. **

**PS: Perry is in this short story too! Imagine him as 2-D animated and everyone else as live-action characters as you read.**

It was the summer of 2011. It was August 5. Everything was about to change…

It all began as a normal day just outside the city of Anaheim, California. A team of about 40 or so archeologists were digging in an established sight. Indiana Jones himself was the leader of the group. He was in his office tent at that moment, working on some important documents.

At that very moment, Marion Ravenwood, his partner from the events of "Raiders of the Lost Ark" rushed into the tent. She looked like she had ran from a really far location…

"Indy…Indy…" said Marion panting and wheezing, "I have…have…"

"What?" said Indy, standing up from his chair, "What do you have? What's wrong?"

"I have something to tell you!" exclaimed Marion, beginning to stop wheezing, "Your team…your team found a hidden tunnel in the ground!"

"A tunnel?!" exclaimed Indy, "Where is it?" he walked out from behind his desk, wearing the same outfit he always wore during a dig.

"I'll show you..." said Marion, "Come on!" Indy put on his brown hat, and followed Marion all the way to the tunnel…

The tunnel where 4 workmen were guarding for Indy was 5 feet wide in diameter and it looked really dark down there! A crane was getting a harness and cable ready to lower Indy inside…

"This is the tunnel?" asked Indy, "It looks like a trench in the ground to me!"

"Indy…" said a workman, "I think you should go down there and see what's inside!"

"That's just what I was thinking…" said Indy, "Hook me up and lower me down there!"

One of the workmen gave Indy a black harness to put on. He took time to slip it on, tighten it, and clip on the cable. He put a walkie-talkie in his pocket and gave another to Marion.

"Use this to contact me!" he ordered her, "You never know what can happen to me down there!"

The crane then began to lower Indiana Jones down into the huge cave in the ground. Indy took out a flashlight from his pocket, and flicked it on. The lowering was the long part. It would take about a half hour to reach the bottom…

_30 minutes later…_

"THUMP!" Indy felt the ground underneath his feat. For some reason, lights began to come on in what seemed to be like another long cave! The crane turned off the lowering device. He unhooked the cable from his harness and then he took off the harness. He put the harness down on the ground by the cable. He then took out his walkie-talkie as he began to walk through the cave…

"Marion…" he said, "It's me Indy. Do you hear me?"

"Yes…" said Marion, "Loud and clear!"

"Okay… good!" said Indy. He ended his talk rather quickly as he discovered the unthinkable…a huge open temple room! On the walls were hieroglyphics engraved into the stone walls and a podium in the middle of the room. Indy spoke into his walkie-talkie one last time…

"Uh, Marion…" he said, "I'll call you back…"

Indy put the walkie-talkie back into his pocket and walked over to the wall of hieroglyphics, holding his flashlight in front of him.

"Okay…" said Indy, "Let's see what I to translate here…" he began to study the hieroglyphics…

"In 2010, King Platy-Ruler lived in this tomb. Now he rests, dead since 2011. He leaves a gift for the finder, who finds it on August 5th, 2011! But beware; no one claims the treasure without a fight!"

"Yeah right!" said Indy in denial, laughing, "No one else is down here but me!". The lights in the cave were now so bright, that Indy had no need for his flashlight. He turned it off and put it back into his pocket.

He then turned around and slowly approached the podium. On top was a wooden, dust covered treasure chest! Indy grabbed it with both arms, and quickly swiped it off the podium. He placed on the floor next to him, happy that he found a treasure.

Suddenly, "BUUUMMMMMMM!" a grumbling noise could be heard as the podium suddenly began to lower into the ground.

"Oh no…"said Indy backing away slowly.

The podium then disappeared and the exit tunnel around him closed up! It began to get dark inside this hidden tomb. He ran toward, banging on it trying to get out…

"HELP!" he yelled, "I'M STUCK INSIDE!" suddenly the rumbling noises stopped. The lights lit back up again.

The floor where the podium once stood was now just a mug-sized 4-foot hole in the ground! The temple was still sealed up, preventing Indy from escaping to the cable and harness!

"That was a close shave!" exclaimed Indy, "Now all I have to do… is find a way out, and take the treasure chest with me."

Suddenly, "WOOSH!" a small doorway, about the size of a doggie door for houses opened up on the right wall, juts under the engravings of the hieroglyphics. It was another hidden tunnel, only it was much too small for Indiana Jones to even crawl through!

"What the…" began Indy, not knowing what to say.

Indy stood frozen in fear? "What's going to come out?" he thought in fear, "A giant poisonous scorpion? Over 500 long snakes? A live mummy? WHAT?"

**Now, it's time to imagine this platypus as Perry from "Phineas and Ferb". He's 2-D animated and everyone else is live-action! Remember that now!**

That's when the inhabitant slowly emerged from the tunnel…it was just a normal male, blue-green, American platypus. It had an orange duck beak, an orange beaver tale, and 4 orange duck-like paws.

Indy couldn't help but laugh. As the platypus made a cute little chattering noise, Indy fell on the floor, overcome by laughter!

"HA, HA, HA!" laughed Indy, "All of this time, I thought you were something scary! But you look so CUTE!" he got up, and bent down. He reached out both of his arms towards the platypus!

"Come here little guy…" he said in a little soothing voice, "You deserve a nice little pet on your back…"

Suddenly, "WHAM!" the platypus stood on 2 feet and used his right upper arm, punching Indiana Jones on the face! Indy fell backward in pain.

"How on Earth, did you do that?" he said in pain, getting up, "You're just a platypus!"

The platypus looked at him with his own two eyes. He made a brave kind of frown and slipped a on little brown fedora onto his head!

It suddenly all became clear to Indiana Jones who this animal really was!

"Perry the platypus!" he exclaimed, reaching his left arm behind his back, "I know you too much! I watched Phineas and Ferb!"

Perry pointed at the treasure chest, then at himself, and then at the final part of the hieroglyphic message on the wall…

"But beware; no one claims the treasure without a fight!"

"Oh…so it's a fight you want huh?" questioned the archeologist, now more determined to keep the treasure, "Well, I'll give you a fight alright!"

Perry clenched 2 fists, and held them up. Indy took out his whip from behind him using his right hand! He then, "WHACK!" thrashed at Perry. But missed as, "WOOSH!" Perry jumped into the air, kicking Indy hard on the face! "BOOM!" Indy fell onto the floor again.

Perry now stood in front of him, as if to say, "You've been defeated! Give up the treasure! It belongs to the tomb!"

"You might be strong…" he said, getting up, "But I'm not going to let some secret agent platypus, ruin my discovery!" Indy suddenly, "WHAM!", kicked Perry onto the other wall and grabbed him. He then picked his whip off the floor and proceeded to tie Perry up with it. He even tied Perry's feet together, to avoid kicking again.

He then picked up the tied-up Perry, and plopped him down into the 4-foot hole in the ground!

"There we go!" explained Indy, "That ought to hold you!" he smiled as he grabbed the treasure chest and moved it away from where he placed it down…

"Now all I have to do is get out of here!" Indy, studying the walls of the tomb. Perry looked down at his bonds (Indy's whip) and thought of a way to get out of it…

"Maybe if I…" began Indy, but before he could finish his sentence, "WHAM!" Indy's whip flew into the air, thrashing his back! Indy fell over in pain and shock too! He looked at the hole where he trapped Perry earlier. The hole was now empty! He wasn't there!

Perry now stood in front of him, with a grin on his face!

"How on Earth did you get out?" asked Indy, "I tied you up really well!"

Perry didn't answer as he just continued to punch and kick Indy, using his O.W.C.A agent skills he used when fighting his nemesis, g Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz! Indy tried to use the whip, and physically fight back; but let's face it; he was not good as the animal agent!

Indy then had it! He couldn't take it anymore! "I surrender!" said Indy, kicking the treasure chest back to Perry, "I don't want the treasure anymore, alright? I'm just a man, a really old man, who just wants a treasure to find in his lifetime! But NO, I have to fight a platypus for it! It's really stupid, and…and…I JUST WANT TO SEE WHAT THE TREASUERE IS!" he fell on the floor, crying in agony, and sadness.

Perry then turned around, and took out a piece of paper from under his fedora. Then he took out a pen and wrote a message on it. He finally taped it onto the chest and tapped Indy lightly on the left shoulder…

Indy turned around and saw the chest. Perry had a slight smile on his face. "What?" asked the archeologist, "What is it?"

Perry pointed to the chest. Indy stood back up and picked up the note. He then read it…

"_Mister, we had our fight! I beat your trap, and I also beat you up! I might do it better than you, but you deserve the treasure more than I do. Bring it back up to where your site is, and show it to all of your friends. I think you'll just love what it is!_

_Your compassionate fighter-_

_Perry the Platypus, O.W.C.A agent_

_PS: Don't tell anyone about me or who I am! It's just not a good idea!"_

He then folded up the note, place it into his pocket, and looked down at Perry, smiling at him. "Thanks Perry the platypus." He said, "But how can I leave? The tomb sealed up!"

Perry chattered and walked over to another wall! He pushed a red button and "RUUMMMMBBBBLLLLLEEEE!" the tomb's tunnel opened up again. The entranceway to Indy's harness and cable was reachable again! Indy grabbed the chest and walked out to the cable…

"You're a smart little platypus alright!" said Indy, happy to be going up again. He picked up his whip, and secured it to his waist belt!

He slipped on the harness again, and Perry helped tighten it this time!

"Thanks Perry!" said Indy, as he attached the cable to it.

Indy then made a call on his walkie-talkie, "Marion, it's me Indy!" he called, "Pull me up!" Then he tightly held into the chest with both arms as the crane began the lift! He waved to Perry one last time, as he ascended up the darkness of the tunnel again. Perry smiled and also waved back to Indiana Jones…

_30 more minutes later…_

Indy was back on the surface of the earth again. He set down the treasure chest as other workers undid the straps on his harness.

"Indy, what's in the chest?" asked Marion, "I want to know!"

"I don't know!" exclaimed Indiana Jones, "Let's get it open and find out!"

Once at Indy's office tent, all 40 workers and Marion gathered around as Indy picked up a chainsaw. He then, "WWHHHIIRRRR!" proceeded to cut through the ancient lock. Once that was done, he turned off the chainsaw, and set it down on the ground.

Indy then slowly opened up the treasure chest! Gold light flooded out…

"This is beautiful!" exclaimed Marion, "I've never seen anything like it in my life!"

"Well, I'll be…" Indy reached into the chest, and took out what was inside! He held it up high in the air, standing up on the work table…

"TICKETS TO THE PHINEAS AND FERB: ACROSS THE 2ND DIMENSION MOVIE!" shouted Indy loudly! Everyone around him cheered with happiness and delight. Everyone then followed Indy has he jumped over everyone's heads and ran out through the dig site! They ran after him to the parking area.

An "American Coach" bus pulled up out of nowhere. "Fire up the bus Bill!" ordered Indy, "We have a movie to watch!"

The bus door slammed open and everyone rushed inside to find a seat. It filled up quickly, and Marion typed in the "El Captain" theater's address into the GPS screen system! "Los Angeles, here we come!" said Marion sitting back down. Bill sat down in the driver's seat, and turned the ignition key, closing the bus door.

It was air-conditioned inside the bus, as well as cold too! The bus drove to a main highway that would lead to a 1-hour drive to Los Angeles, California…

_1 hour later…_

"Oh man, I'm so bored!" said the workman who helped with the crane, "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet! But…I think this calls for a musical number!" said Bill, "We'll be at the theater shortly!"

"Okay…let's do it!" said Indy standing up, "One, two, three, and four…"

Everyone began to sing a parody song for "Phineas and Ferb" to the tune of the theme song for "Sponegbob Squarepants"…

**(Movie style music starts up in the background)**

"Who builds stuff in the backyard every day?

PHINEAS AND FERB DO!

Who does with style and coolness too?

PHINEAS AND FERB DO!

Who has their friends help them both out?

PHINEAS AND FERB DO!

And who doesn't get busted by their sister Candace?

PHINEAS AND FERB DO!

READY?

PHINEAS AND FERB DO!

PHINEAS AND FERB DO!

PHINEAS AND FERB DO!

PHINEAS AND FERB DOOOOOO!

At that very moment, the bus suddenly pulled up to a screeching stop in front of the "El Captain" theater. The door slammed open and all 40 archeologists, Marion, and Indiana Jones ran off the bus, down the empty red carpet, and through the front doors.

The marquee above the entry doors read the only movie playing at this particular theater…

"**Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2****nd**** Dimension"**

Indy slammed the tickets on the ticket person's podium quickly as, everyone kept singing, running to the concession stand…

PHINEAS AND FERB DO!

PHINEAS AND FERB DO!

PHINEAS AND FERB DO!

PHINEAS AND FERB DOOOOOO!

The concession stand was being practically raided as all 40 archeologists, Marion, and Indiana Jones threw dollar bills at the concession stand cashiers, as everyone helped themselves to buckets of popcorn, cups of soda, boxes of nachos and cheese, soft bakes pretzels, smoothies, hot dogs, cheeseburgers, corn dogs, cheeseburgers, chocolate chip cookies, ice cream bars, pie, cake slices, brownies, frozen yogurt, fried mozzarella sticks, hamburgers, French fries, churros, pizza slices, and candy!

Everyone then rushed to the main theater doors and barged inside. Except for the first 3 front rows of seats in the middle section, every other seat in the theater was occupied! The all ran down both side aisles to those seats…

PHINEAS AND FERB DO!

PHINEAS AND FERB DO!

PHINEAS AND FERB DO!

PHINEAS AND FERB DOOOOOOOOOO!"

**(Movie style background music ends…)**

Everyone sat down, and began eating their outrageous snack and drink amounts. Marion Ravenwood and Indiana Jones sat down in the very front together! The lights dimmed, the theater doors closed up, and a small orchestra pit arose near the red curtains covering the screen. The pit had a full orchestra featuring classic, normal, and electric instruments, as well as well-trained players…

"Ladies and gentlemen…boys and girls…" said a voice over the intercom, "Walt Disney Pictures, Disney Channel, and Disney XD are proud to present: Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension!"

After a quick tune up, the conductor in a fancy tuxedo, walked up, and climbed over the gold railing into the pit. Everyone in the theater cheered as he did this! He was none other than FanFiction author TCKing himself! He waved to everyone left and right before turning around. He then waved the wand as suspenseful music began playing in the background…

The red curtains opened up, and the screen was ready to present the movie…

**So watch the movie, go on either Netflix or buy a DVD of "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2****nd**** Dimension" to see what happened in it! **

**Didn't expect a fight of Perry the platypus VS Indiana Jones did you? What a twist! Well, post reviews of all kind! **


End file.
